Aimer
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: J’avais peur d’Aimer… Parce que je ne connaissais pas cet Amour. Il était trop fort et incontrôlable pour moi… Mais… Fic basée sur Sam *suite ajoutée : Mariage*
1. Aimer

**Aimer**

**Auteur** : Eterna

**Site** : http/stargaterra.site.voila.fr/

**Saison** : 8

**Résumé** : _« J'avais peur d'Aimer… Parce que je ne connaissais pas cet Amour. Il était trop fort et incontrôlable pour moi… Mais… »_

**Disclaimer** : Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi…

* * *

La planète de l'Amour… 

Une fois de plus Sam soupira. C'était bien une idée çà la Daniel ! Les envoyer sur la planète dite de l'« _Amour_ ».

L'archéologue appréciait d'ailleurs visiblement le séjour. Mais ce n'était pas le cas du colonel. Cette atmosphère respirant la joie et l'amour la rendait malade.

Pourquoi ? Elle aimait les romans à l'eau de rose (en petite dose, il ne fallait pas exagérer quand même…), les films romantiques… Et en général, elle appréciait la joie de vivre.

Alors pourquoi la sérénité de ce peuple lui mettait-elle ainsi les nerfs en pelote ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de Teal'c. Lui, au moins ne devait pas se laisser aller à l'atmosphère de cette contrée. Parce que, de son coté, Daniel s'était parfaitement intégré. Il dansait gaiement avec une jeune ''amorienne''. Sam grimaça. Cette fête organisée en leur honneur ne faisait que renforcer son malaise. Ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur Teal'c… et son dernier espoir s'envola en fumée.

Le jaffa était en train de discuter (autant que faire se peut étant donné sa condition) avec des enfants.

En colère sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Carter se leva et partit de la place sur laquelle se déroulait la fête.

Elle marcha longtemps sur les avenues pavées de cette ville à l'architecture antique. Elle airait sans but, comme pour échapper à ce malaise qui ne se faisait que plus prenant à chaque instant.

La militaire arriva enfin devant un grand temple. Une vieille femme était assise sur les marches qui permettaient d'y pénétrer.

- Bonsoir Samantha Carter, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je vous attendais.

- Excusez moi… Vous êtes ?

La vieille sourit avec tendresse devant l'incompréhension de son interlocutrice.

- Chaque chose en son temps Samantha. Pour le moment nous allons nous demander qui vous êtes, vous.

- Pardon ?

Cette fois ne comprenait tout bonnement plus rien. Cette femme connaissait son nom, son prénom et sans doutes sa planète, son grade dans l'armée, ainsi de suite et elle lui demandait qui elle était ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

- Si vous êtes ici Samantha, c'est que votre cœur vous y a conduit. Cette planète est celle de l'Amour. L'Amour le plus pur. Je sais que vous savez de quoi je parle. C'est l'amour qui liait Daniel et Sha're ou encore Teal'c et Drey'auc. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont bien sur notre planète. Parce qu'ils ont connu l'Amour et également qu'ils l'ont vécus. Vous Samantha, je vois dans votre cœur que vous connaissez cet amour, mais vous le refusez. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! assura Carter.

La vieille sourit, amusée par l'entêtement de la militaire. Elle l'entraîna à l'intérieur du temple. Ledit temple était composé d'une salle principale, dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux femmes et de petites salles attenantes. La salle principale était immense et en son centre trônait une statue représentant une superbe femme aux pieds de laquelle était installé un petit bassin de cristal.

L'amorienne entraîna Sam devant ce bassin.

- Posez votre main à la surface de l'eau, dit-elle, et la déesse Astarté vous montrera ce que vous devez savoir…

Le colonel savait qui était Astarté. C'était la déesse de ce peuple. Selon Daniel ce n'était pas une Goa'uld. Sam ne se souvenait plus de tout ce qu'avait dit l'archéologue – il fallait dire qu'il s'était lançé dans de grandes explications que personne n'avait suivies pendant le briefing avant que le Général O'Neill lui ordonne d'en venir aux faits – mais elle se souvenait tout de même qu'il s'agissait de la déesse de l'Amour (_surprenant !_ avait-elle songé) en laquelle s'unissaient le désir de séduction et le désordre érotique… Bref, la déesse parfaite pour ce peuple !

La jeune femme jeta un regard au bassin et à l'eau qui était dedans. Il n'y avait aucuns dangers visibles… d'autant plus que ce peuple était non-violent. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce que lui demandait cette femme ?

Elle effleura alors l'eau du bout des doigts…

- _Pour l'amour du ciel, Daniel, nous n'allons pas reparler de ça ! _s'exclama soudain une voix, faisant sursauter le colonel.

- _Si, nous allons en reparler ! Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?_

- _J'étais resté coincé là-bas trois mois, et j'étais persuadé d'y être bloqué pour le restant de mes jours ! Vous pouvez le comprendre ça ? J'ai attendu deux mois et demi en me disant que Carter trouverait une solution, mais personne n'est venu ! Et Laïra… elle… _

- _Quoi, « elle » ?_

- _Elle était là, et réelle ! Et… et…_

Sur la surface du bassin, Sam vit apparaître le salon de son supérieur. Ce dernier tournait en rond alors que Daniel lui lançait des regards meurtriers.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que Sam ? _lança l'archéologue.

- _Qu'est-ce que Carter vient faire dans cette histoire ?_

- _Oh, je vous en pris Jack ! Je sais que vous ne lui êtes pas indifférent. _

- _Daniel, c'est mon second ! Et elle n'a rien à voir avec Laïra !_

- _Donc, vous préférez Laïra à Sam, c'est ça ? s'écria Daniel, visiblement en colère._

- _Qui a dit ça ?_

- _Vous !_

- _Non Daniel, j'au dit qu'elles n'avaient rien à voir ! Je n'aime pas Laïra, je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! Mais j'étais seul, sans espoir de retour et je suis un homme, merde ! Elle m'a dragué pendant deux mois ! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ?_

- _Mais pourquoi avez-vous réagit comme ça à notre arrivée ?_

- _Je ne suis pas un salop Daniel, je ne pouvais pas lui tourner le dos comme ça. Je me suis servie d'elle pour tenter d'oublier la Terre et j'en avais honte. J'ai agis de la façon que j'ai jugée la moins blessante pour elle. _

- _Et pour Sam ?_

- _Quoi Carter ?_

- _Elle a passé trois mois à dormir le minimum pour pouvoir vous ramener ! Elle a travaillé nuit et jour et vous… vous… vous lui tournez le dos pour aller embrasser une autre ! Mais a quoi pensiez-vous ?_

- _Elle a fait ça ?_ murmura Jack, dont le visage était devenu pale.

- _Oui_, dit Daniel, qui semblait s'être calmé.

L'image montra alors le colonel s'asseyant près de son ami.

- _Je ne savais pas_, chuchota-t-il. _Je ne voulais pas la blesser, surtout pas là blesser…_

L'eau se troubla, faisait disparaître le salon du colonel O'Neill. Sam se tourna vers la vieille amorienne qui l'accompagnait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est ce qui s'est passé. La déesse considère que vous devez le savoir. L'Amour de cet homme pour vous est très puissant… Autant, voir que celui que vous lui portez. Pensez-vous que vous marier avec un autre pourra vous permettre de l'oublier ?

Sam resta silencieuse, ne sachant que dire… Ce fut une voix qui la tira de ses pensées.

- _COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS LA LAISSER FAIRE ?_

Le cri de Daniel fit sursauter la jeune femme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le bassin. Cette fois, la scène se déroulait dans le jardin du Général. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise alors que Daniel faisait les cents pas et que Teal'c était debout, appuyé à un arbre.

- _Daniel, calmez-vous,_ conseilla Jack.

- _Elle va se marier avec ce type ! continua l'archéologue, toujours aussi énervé. Et vous, vous restez là, les bras croisés ! Et pire, encore ! Vous la poussez dans ses bras ! MAIS A QUOI VOUS JOUEZ ?_

- _Daniel Jackson, hurlez après O'Neill ne changera rien au fait que le colonel Carter va épouser Pete Shanahan… _déclara avec son calme habituel Teal'c.

- _Peut-être, mais ne me dites pas que vous trouvez qu'il est digne d'elle ?_

- _Sur Chulac, j'aurais usé de toute mon influence pour empêcher ce mariage_, affirma le Jaffa. _Elle mérite mieux que lui._

- _Je suis d'accort ! _argua son ami. _D'ailleurs, Jack, vous avez fait des recherches sur lui ?_

- _Non._

- _Comment ça non ? _explosa à nouveau l'archéologue. _Il va se marier avec Sam et vous ne faites pas de recherches sur lui ? Mais enfin, vous vous fichez de qui elle épouse ou quoi ?_

- _Bon sang_, s'exclama soudain le Général, perdant son sang froid, _vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi Daniel ? De la voir partir avec un autre ? Vous pensez que ça été facile de ne pas me mettre à crier lorsqu'elle m'a montrer cette bague ? Vous pensez que ça était facile de lui dire de dire oui lorsqu'elle m'a demandé mon avis ? Mais, pour l'amour du ciel, que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? Je suis Général, et elle est mon second ! Elle mérite mieux qu'une histoire impossible ! Alors j'ai joué mon rôle ! Je me suis effacé, parce qu'il n'y avait que ça à faire ! Qu'elle soit heureuse, c'est tout ce que je souhaite ! Et si ça doit être avec ce Pete, soit. Je ne ferais pas de recherches parce que c'est sa vie privée, que ça ne nous regarde pas. Nous sommes ses amis et nous devons la soutenir, même si moi non plus je ne trouve pas qu'il soit digne d'elle, s'il peut la rendre heureuse, alors que demander de plus ?_

Le silence s'imposa, autant dans la scène se déroulant dans le bassin, que dans le temple. Sam sentit soudain quelque chose d'humide sur ses joues. Elle pleurait. Elle pleurait sa bêtise. Elle l'avait fait souffrir en ne pensant qu'à elle. Depuis le début, il avait toujours agit pour la protéger et elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à elle…

La douleur la traversait. Elle était mal, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle se dégoûtait.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiote ? murmura-t-elle.

- Vous seule le savez, répondit doucement une voix.

Le regard de Sam croisa les yeux bleus délavés de sa vieille guide. Elle lui souriait tristement.

- Ce n'est pas trop tard. Vous pouvez réparer vos erreurs… lui dit-elle.

- Mais comment ? sanglota la jeune femme. Je l'ai déjà tellement fait souffrir avec mon égoïsme… Je ne veux pas recommencer.

- Allez le voir, parlez lui, il veut vous protéger et que vous soyez heureuse. Montrer lui que ce ne sera possible que si lui, est heureux… Je suis certaine que vous pouvez le faire. Votre Amour est tellement fort…

- J'ai peur… Peur de ne pas réussir. Cet Amour me fait peur… Il est si puissant. Il me fait perdre pied. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Et je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle…

La vieille lui sourit.

- Laissez vous aller, et vous verrez à quel point c'est agréable de ne pas contrôler, de vous laisser aller, et d'être heureuse, tout simplement…

- Mais…

- _Sam…_ appela soudain une voix lointaine, coupant la parole au colonel.

- Que… ? fit celle-ci, surprise.

- N'oubliez pas Samantha, lui dit la vieille alors que le temple disparaissait. Vous avez le droit d'être heureuse, tout simplement.

Et le lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter se réveilla. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Vous êtes réveillé, dit gaiement Daniel, nous devons partir sinon nous serons en retard et Jack aura encore une raison de râler !

L'air blasé de l'archéologue fit sourire la militaire. Elle se leva…

La Porte s'ouvrit devant elle. Teal'c et Daniel passèrent. Elle se retourna une dernière fois.

**_J'avais peur d'Aimer… Parce que je ne connaissais pas cet Amour. Il était trop fort et incontrôlable pour moi… Je détestais perdre le contrôle. Et devant lui j'étais comme une poupée désarticulée. Il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi. Me rendre heureuse et épanouie… Ou au contraire me détruire. Je ne voulais pas laisser à quiconque un tel pouvoir. _**

**_C'est pour cela que je m'étais éloignée de lui, sans vraiment me rendre compte que je lui faisais du mal. Parce que je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Oh, non, je ne le voulais pas ! Mais en tentant de me protéger je l'ai blessé…_**

**_Je m'en veux tellement. Je voulais que nous soyons heureux et je ne nous ai rendu que plus malheureux encore. _**

**_Parce que, j'avais beau nier l'évidence, elle n'en était pas moins présente. Je m'éloignais de lui… et je dépendais de lui._**

**_Parce que je l'Aime. Et que rien ne pourra changer ça._**

**_Alors maintenant, ça va changer. Cet Amour ne sera plus une faiblesse. J'en ferais une force. _**

**_Parce que je l'Aime. Et que je veux être heureuse, tout simplement. _**

Et elle passa la Porte.

Au loin, une vieille femme au regard bleu délavé regarda la Porte se fermer vers un nouveau futur. Elle sourit. Une lumière apparut près d'elle et prit forme humaine. Une seconde femme, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à la statue du rêve de Carter était là. Elle regarda la vieille et lui sourit.

- On dirait que vous avez réussi, Sam, dit-elle.

- J'espère, répondit simplement son interlocutrice.

_FIN _

Et voilà une petite fic de plus. Donnez moi votre avis et dites moi si vous voulez que j'en face une suite!

Eterna


	2. Mariage

**MARIAGE**

Auteur : Eterna

Site : http/stargaterra.site.voila.fr/

Genre : Romance et complots

Résumé : suite de « Aimer »

Disclaimer : Toujours pareil (j'en ai marre de le dire)

Note : A la demande de Mara, DackAthena, Sylla Alana, Vickysg, Tau'ri et Starmoon, voici la suite de ma fic « Aimer ». Merci à tous pour vos messages !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je passai la Porte, le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais foi dans le futur. Le Général O'Neill nous accueillit. Je le gratifiai d'un de ces sourires que je ne faisais qu'à lui. A cet instant je crus voir une étincelle dans le regard du militaire. 

Un saut à l'infirmerie et je me retrouvai assise près de lui en salle de briefing. Nous fîmes notre rapport et j'oubliais volontairement ma visite dans le temple, qui semblait d'ailleurs être un rêve… C'était surprenant d'ailleurs, je n'avais aucuns souvenirs du moment où je m'étais couchée. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas grave. Que le principal résidait dans ce que m'avait montrer « Astarté ».

Le Général nous offrit une semaine de vacances. Parfait, c'était plus qu'il ne m'en fallait pour faire un peu le ménage dans ma vie. Et je savais par quoi j'allais commencer : Pete Shanahan. Il allait falloir que je rompe. A cette idée je ne ressentais aucune tristesse. Mais il y avait quand même une partie de moi qui avait honte… honte de s'être ainsi servie de cet homme qui m'aimait.

Je sortis de la base et arrivais chez moi. Pete n'était pas là. Normal, il n'était que 15 heures. Je souris, il n'y avait vraiment qu'au SGC qu'on avait des horaires pareils. Mais ça ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Je pensais sans cesse à ce que j'avais entendu lors de ma visite dans le temple de la déesse de l'amour. Ce que le Général avait dit. Mon cœur battait la chamade.

Vivement que j'ai réglé toute cette histoire avec Pete pour pouvoir aller le voir et lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité. J'appréhendais encore ce moment. J'avais peur qu'il me repousse, qu'il ne m'aime plus, qu'il ait trouvé une autre femme… Mais je savais que j'irais le voir. Parce que je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière.

La sonnette me tira de mes pensées. Je jetai rapidement un œil à la pendule en allant ouvrir. 15 heures 10. Qui diable pouvait bien venir me voir à une heure pareille ?

J'ouvris la porte et me figeai.

– Gabrielle ?

Je regardais incrédule mon amie d'enfance se tenir sur le perron de ma maison. Décidément, c'était une belle journée.

– Mais entre voyons ! m'exclamai-je gaiement.

C'est ce qu'elle fit. Et ce ne fut qu'en refermant la porte que je remarquai son visage fermé.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? m'inquiétai-je.

– Non, me répondit trop vivement mon amie. Comment vas-tu ?

– Très bien ! Vraiment très bien !

Le visage de Gabrielle s'assombrit un peu plus.

– Gaby, tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ?

Cette fois, je m'inquiétais vraiment. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de ma camarade d'être si renfermée.

– J'ai reçu ton faire-part, me dit-elle.

Mon faire-part ? Je mis un instant à comprendre. Le mariage ! Pete avait envoyé les faire-parts ! Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait fixé une date et ne m'en avait pas parlé ! Bon sang ! Quel… Du calme, Sam. On respire. A cet instant, ma résolution de le quitter me parut être la meilleure de l'année. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que je voulais… contrairement à un général au superbe regard chocolat… Ola ! Pense à autre chose ma fille, tu as un sourire idiot sur le visage !

– Euh… oui… oui, le mariage… bredouillai-je.

En fait je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. J'allais lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas lieu lorsqu'elle me prit les mains et plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien.

– Ecoute Sam, tu es mon amie depuis longtemps, et tout ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur…

Encore une qui ne veux que mon bonheur. Décidément, je suis entourée de gens qui sont aux petits soins avec moi !

– … Et c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Je regardais Gabrielle avec surprise.

– Où veux-tu en venir ? demandai-je.

– Ton fiancé, Peter, lorsque j'ai eu le faire-part, je… enfin… j'ai fait quelques recherches sur lui…

Elle était visiblement gênée. Je ne dis rien. Je savais qu'elle le ferait. Elle était dans la CIA, elle vérifiait toujours tout. Et en plus elle avait tendance à me materner !

–Et j'ai trouvé plusieurs choses…

– Quoi ? m'enquis-je.

– Il ne s'appelle pas Pete Shanahan, mais Rey Thomas. Et nous le recherchons depuis des années. Il est le fils d'un leader d'une milice responsable de nombreux attentats… Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Sam…

Je ne dis rien. J'étais en colère. Pas contre Gabrielle. Mais contre moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? J'aurais du voir quelque chose !

– Le salop !

C'était sortit tout seul. En un instant toute la culpabilité que je ressentais à m'être servie de lui avait disparue. Je devais avoir une grimace dégoûtée sur le visage.

– Et bien, je suis bien contente de ma décision ! m'exclamai-je.

Gabrielle me regarda, surprise.

– Pardon ?

– J'avais prévu de le quitter aujourd'hui, expliquai-je.

Je vis le visage de mon amie se tendre. Visiblement, elle devait avoir une autre idée en tête.

– Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? soupirai-je en priant pour que ça ne remette pas en question ma décision d'aller voir Jack.

Tiens, je l'appelle Jack maintenant. Je vais un peu vite en besogne non ? Comme disait ma grand-mère : Sam, ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs !

Gabrielle se tortilla sur le fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Je la connaissais assez bien pour savoir que ça voulez dire que je n'allais pas aimer ce qui aller suivre.

– En fait, nous voudrions mettre la main sur toute la milice…

Bon, jusque là, rien d'alarmant…

– Et le meilleur moyen serait ton mariage…

Mon mariage ? Quel mariage ? Mais de quoi me parle-t-elle ? A moins que…

– QUOI ?

Je venais (enfin) de comprendre. Elle voulait que je me marie avec Pete pour tendre un piège à la milice. Alors là, **hors de question** ! En faisant ça je zappais définitivement toutes mes chance avec le Général. Et je ne le voulais pas ! Non, non, non, non, et non ! Ce n'était même pas la peine de discuter !

– Cette milice, elle est dangereuse ?

C'est moi qui viens de demander ça ? Pourquoi ? De toute façon je ne ferais pas ce qu'elle me demande.

– Oui, très dangereuse. Ecoute Sam, je ne te le demanderais pas si nous avions un autre moyen…

– Je vous aiderais…

**Comment ça je les aiderais ? Mais non ! **Alors là, pas question ! Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ?

– Merci Sam ! s'exclama Gabrielle, visiblement soulagée. Ecoute nous allons…

– Gaby, l'arrêtai-je d'une petite voix, je suis fatiguée, nous en parlerons demain d'accord ?

Mon amie approuva de la tête et s'en fut. Je montai alors dans ma chambre et me laissai tomber sur mon lit. Et là, je me laissais aller. Toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues se mirent à couler sur mes joues alors que je serrai mon cousin contre moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi je pleurais. Je pleurais parce que j'étais malheureuse et qu'à chaque fois que j'approchais du bonheur quelque chose venait m'en éloigner. Et je m'endormis ainsi, en position fœtale, les joues baignées de larmes…

Lorsque je me réveillais j'étais toujours seule, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il était 7 heures du matin. Décidément, le général avait raison, j'avais besoin de sommeil. Les 14 heures 30 que je venais de dormir d'affilé le montrer bien. Je m'habillais sans prendre le temps de manger. Pour tout dire, je n'avais pas très fin. J'étais dans un état second, comme quelqu'un qui a trop dormit. Il me fallu deux heures et une quantité importante de café pour émerger.

La sonnette retentit alors. C'était Gabrielle. Voila. Maintenant elle allait me dire ce que la CIA attendait de moi. Et je le ferais, sacrifiant mon bonheur, en bon soldat que je suis.

Je manquais me trouver mal en apprenant la date choisie par Pete pour le mariage : dans un mois, jours pour jours. Mais le plus grave n'était pas la proximité de la date, mais la date elle-même : c'était le jour de ma rencontre avec Jack. Tiens, je me remets à l'appeler Jack.

Je réalisai soudain que Gabrielle avait cessé de parler et qu'elle me regardait.

– Dis moi tout.

Ce furent ses seuls mots. Et à cet instant je sentis le poids sur mes épaules et mon cœur plus lourd que jamais. Alors je lui dis tout. De notre rencontre dans cette salle de briefing où j'avais eu tout le mal du monde à rester maîtresse de moi-même à mon explication dans le temple d'Astarté avec cette vieille amorienne. Gabrielle étant dans les services secrets, je savais que je pouvais tout lui révéler sur la Porte sans risques. Je fus surprise d'apprendre qu'elle connaissait déjà l'existence du programme. Un ancien agent de la CIA en faisait parti, me dit-elle en restant vague, et ils avaient travaillé un temps ensemble.

Pendant plusieurs heures je parlais de Jack O'Neill à mon amie, ne passant sous silence aucuns détails. Et lorsque j'eu fini, je me sentais libérée. Depuis la mort de Janet je n'avais pu parler à personne de mes sentiments. C'était une délivrance.

– Très bien, conclut Gaby, on coffre Rey/Pete et on te marie avec ton Général !

Je souris. Certes le programme me plaisait, mais je doutais que ce soit aussi simple.

La semaine fut difficile. Entre les moments où Pete était là et où je devais jouer la future mariée heureuse et épanouie et ceux où Gabrielle me briefait sur ce que nous allions faire et comment nous allions le faire, je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps à moi.

Ce ne fut d'ailleurs qu'en rentrant au SGC que je réalisais que rien ne s'était passé comme je le voulais. Au lieu de faire le ménage dans ma vie je ne l'avais rendue que plus compliquée encore…

Le regard que me lança Daniel lorsque je le croisais ne voulait dire qu'une chose : il avait reçu le faire-part. Je m'attendais à une discussion épique. Et elle vint :

– Vous auriez pu nous le dire ! s'exclama l'archéologue en entrant comme une furie dans mon labo.

– Vous dire quoi ? m'enquis-je en posant le fer à souder dont je me servais l'instant d'avant.

– Pour le mariage !

– Mais je vous avais dit que j'allais me marier Daniel.

Et oui, presque neuf ans aux côtés de Jack O'Neill, ça laisse des traces.

– Mais enfin ! Dans un mois ! Mais … et Jack ?

Je me figeais. Non ! Pas ça ! Je ne voulais pas parler de ça ! C'était déjà suffisamment difficile comme ça ! Tentant de ne rien laisser paraître, je reprenais :

– Qu'est-ce que le Général vient faire dans cette histoire ?

– Oh, je vous en pris Sam ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes insensible à Jack !

OK, ça n'allait pas être facile ! De toute façon, nier ne servirait à rien. Daniel savait que j'aimais le Général. Mais j'étais sensée être une _« future mariée heureuse et épanouie »_ (ordre de la CIA). Et que ferais une _« future mariée heureuse et épanouie »_ ? Je sais !

– Daniel, ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne nie pas que j'ai éprouvé une certaine attirance pour le Général à une époque – révolue, je précise – mais ce n'était que de l'attirance. Avec Pete c'est différent ! Je suis tellement bien avec lui ! C'est l'homme de ma vie !

Beurk, rien que de dire ça, ça me dégoûte ! Mais où je vais chercher des conneries (excusez moi le terme) pareilles ? D'ailleurs…

**OH NON !**

– Jack ? Teal'c ? s'étonna Daniel en voyant les deux hommes au pas de la porte de mon labo.

Je vous en pris, faites qu'_Il_ n'est pas entendu le ramassis de bêtises que je viens de débiter il y a trois secondes ! S'il y a un dieu sur Terre, faites qu'il n'est pas entendu !

A en juger par la jolie grimace sur le visage de Teal'c et la pâleur du Général, je dirais qu'ils ont entendus. Mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Je suis maudite ou quoi ?

– Nous étions venu voir le colonel pour la féliciter et lui dire que nous serons présents à la cérémonie, déclara le Général.

Comment pouvait-il garder ainsi son calme ? Moi j'aurais éclaté en sanglots ! OK, un Jack O'Neill qui éclate en sanglots, ça fait pas très réaliste… Mais quand même ! De là à avoir un air détaché style « je m'en fous » ! Il ne s'en fout pas au moins ? Hein ? Dites moi qu'il ne s'en fout pas ! Après tout il était tout pâle en entrant ? Non ?

– J'en suis très heureuse mon Général ! J'en profiterais pour vous présenter ma vieille amie, Gabrielle Keena.

Je vis quelque chose passer sur le visage du Général, mais je ne pus pas dire quoi. Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une routine affligeante. Daniel me regardait avec déception, Teal'c était égal à lui-même, la plupart de mes amis officiers semblaient surpris et mécontents, quand à Jack (je me remets à l'appeler Jack, décidément, je ne peux pas faire autrement) il m'ignorait royalement. Je pouvais d'ailleurs le comprendre et, même si cette attitude me blessait, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, j'avais été odieuse.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais avec Cassandra et Gabrielle dans une boutique de robe de mariée. Voir toutes ses robes et ses femmes heureuses de se marier me déprimait. Moi aussi j'allais me marier… et c'était uniquement pour que la CIA coince les membres d'une milice ! Si c'est pas déprimant ça !

Lors de l'essayage Cassi me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce mariage. J'étais à deux doigts de lui dire que moi non plus lorsque Gabrielle revint avec une magnifique robe dont le prix allait sans aucun doute me donner mal à la tête. Je refusais net. Pas question de me ruiner pour ce simulacre de mariage.

– Ne fais pas tant d'histoires, me glissa mon amie à l'oreille, c'est aux frais du contribuable, et puis, ça fait partie du plan de la phase deux : tu dois en mettre plein les yeux à ton Général !

Je n'étais qu'à moitié convaincu par les arguments de l'agent de la CIA mais j'essayais tout de même la robe. Et de fil en aiguille nous sortîmes du magasin, la robe achetée.

Pete insista ensuite pour que notre mariage ait lui à l'église. Petite fille, je rêvais de me marier à l'église, parce que ça avait un coté romantique que j'adorais. Mais là, j'aurais tout fait pour que ça se passe ailleurs. Imaginer les agents de la CIA et du FBI cachés dans la liste des invités interpeller les membres de la milice en pleine église me mettait mal à l'aise.

Décidément, j'appréhendais de plus en plus ce mariage.

Le temps passa trop vite, et avant que j'ai eu le temps de comprendre, Cassandra, Gabrielle, plusieurs femmes officiers de mes amies et des filles de la CIA m'entraînaient pour ma soirée d'« enterrement de vie de jeune fille ». Malgré mes protestations, Gabrielle avait affirmé que c'était nécessaire.

De mémoire de terrienne, on n'eut jamais vu une soirée aussi ratée. Cassi et mes amies du SGC étaient, on ne peut plus mécontentes que j'épouse Pete. Quand aux filles de la CIA, elles jouaient parfaitement leur rôle, mais nous savions toutes que le cœur n'y été pas. Bref : ce fut une soirée exécrable…

… jusqu'à ce que Gaby arrive le sourire aux lèvres et le téléphone à la main et qu'elle nous narre la soirée des hommes. A partir de là, nous eûmes les larmes aux yeux et mal aux cotes. En effet : cette soirée était, elle aussi, une catastrophe, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La famille de Pete n'étant pas encore là, il était sortit avec des amis à lui et des amis militaires à moi. Et il semblait que le colonel Reynolds ait ''malencontreusement'' laissé entendre que Pete n'était pas digne de moi, et qu'il pouvait remercier la loi de non-fraternisation entre les officiers d'exister parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais posé les yeux sur lui. Ce à quoi le colonel Ferretti avait renchérit, toujours avec des sous-entendus, que, tant qu'à choisir un civil, il aurait préféré que j'opte Narrim ou Martouf ou Thor ou McKay, enfin _« un de ses beaux jeunes hommes »_ qui travaillaient avec moi. S'en était suivie une dispute entre les amis de Pete et les deux militaires, que le Général O'Neill avait – hélas ? – étouffée dans l'œuf.

Les explications de Gabrielle sur les dires de Ferretti avaient été tellement drôles que nous ne tenions plus debout. Thor était ainsi devenu un beau blond aux yeux vert irrésistibles… pour ce qui le connaissait, c'est-à-dire, les membres du projet, Cassandra et Gabrielle, la description était… disons… surprenante et pleine d'imagination !

Finalement, tout le monde oublia le thème de la soirée, et nous fîmes une soirée entre filles à nous moquer de ce qui se passait du côté de mon fiancé.

Mais maintenant je ne riais plus. Je me regardais dans le miroir placé devant moi en tordant nerveusement un bout de tissus que j'avais trouvé pour passer mes nerfs. Des coiffeuses de la CIA terminaient ma coiffure tandis que Gabrielle me rappelait les derniers points du plan mit au point par ses supérieurs.

Nous devrons attendre que tous les invités soient dans l'église pour intervenir. Des unités du FBI et de la CIA étaient en planque tout autour de l'église, parées à toutes interventions. Tout était réglé comme du papier à musique. Je n'aurais qu'à entrer dans l'église et me mettre aux cotés de Daniel, qui se trouvait être mon témoin. Grâce au savoir-faire des agents de la CIA un Beretta avait été caché sous ma robe, attaché à ma jambe. Personnellement j'aurais préféré un zat mais Gabrielle me l'avait interdit : trop de civils ne sachant rien du projet Porte des Etoiles seraient présents.

Mais toutes les précautions du monde ne me rassuraient pas. J'eus soudain la vive envie que les Goa'ulds décident d'envahir la Terre aujourd'hui.

…

…

Mais non, visiblement… Décidément, on ne pouvait compter sur personne de nos jours !

…

Mais de quoi je parlais ? J'avais perdu la raison ou quoi ?

Tenez, voici mon père. Il me dit que je suis superbe. Merci. Mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il désapprouvait ce mariage. Encore un dont c'était le cas. Je le comprenais parfaitement. J'étais la première à le désapprouver.

– Et si tout le monde ne vient pas ? demandai-je soudain alors que mon père venait de sortir.

– Calmez vous Melle Carter, me conseilla Susan Wheeler un des agents de Gaby. Tout ce passera bien.

– Et puis nous avons promis que nous arrêterons tout avant que tu ais à dire « oui », et ce même si nous n'avons pas tout le monde, ce sont les termes de notre accord.

Ouais, et ben reparlons-en de cet accord. J'suis plus sûre de vouloir le faire… Dites, je peux démissionner ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme me fit sortir de mes pensées. Gabrielle n'était plus là.

– Le mariage débute dans une demi-heure, me dit Susan en me voyant chercher mon amie du regard, elle est partie voir si tout se passe bien.

Presque aussitôt, Cassi, accompagnée du capitaine Hailey, du lieutenant Lewim et du sergent Ross. Elles me félicitèrent sur ma tenue mais je pus sentir une certaine colère dans leurs voix. Susan m'ordonna alors de ne plus bouger pour qu'elle fasse, je ne sais quoi dans le dos de ma robe, ce qui m'empêcha momentanément de les voir. Lorsque l'agent me lâchait enfin, elles n'étaient plus là. Mais Jack (c'est incurable) était là, lui. Il me regarda un instant avant de déclarait sur un ton neutre :

– Vous êtes superbe Carter.

Mon cœur se mit à battre à cent à l'heure. J'avais l'impression d'être redevenue une gamine.

– Merci mon Général.

Faites qu'il ne remarque pas que j'ai la gorge sèche. Bon sang, déjà qu'en règle générale il me fait de l'effet, mais alors avec son uniforme il me fait littéralement fondre ! **Bon, ça suffit, ON SE CONCENTRE CARTER !** Tu es une future mariée heureuse et épanouie. Cette phrase je l'ai apprise par cœur parce qu'il ne faut pas que je l'oublis. Et la partie importante actuellement c'est future mariée. Bizarrement, devant ses yeux chocolat j'aurais tendance à l'oublier.

Tiens, il s'est approché de moi ?

– Il faut quelque chose de bleu, me dit-il.

Et il décrocha une des médailles (bleue justement) attachées à son uniforme pour me la mettre. Mais, c'était la médaille d'honneur ? Oula ses mains aussi proches de ma poitrine ça me donnait la tête qui tourne. **DU CALME** ! Il ne fait _que_ te mettre la médaille. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? On ne donnait cette médaille qu'à l'élite de l'Air Force ! Ca ne m'étonnait pas qu'il l'ait. Mais là, il était en train de me la donner ?

– Tachez d'être heureuse Carter, murmura une voix à mon oreille.

Perdue dans mes pensées je mis un moment pour réaliser que le Général avait fini que me mettre la médaille et qu'il venait de chuchoter ces mots à mon oreille.

Il s'éloigna alors soudain, me laissant un immense vide. Il allait passer la porte lorsque je pris mon courage à deux mains.

– Monsieur, appelai-je.

Il se retourna. Je lui souris.

– Ne vous en faites pas, je sais parfaitement ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse.

Il ne dit rien. Il n'avait pas comprit ce que je voulais dire, mais ce n'était pas grave. De toute façon, je savais en le disant qu'il ne comprendrait pas. Mais j'avais besoin de le dire. Il me sourit. Je ne pus dire si ce sourire était forcé ou sincère…

Et il sortit.

Aussitôt Gabrielle apparut et manqua me sauter dessus pour savoir ce qu'il m'avait dit. Elle sembla satisfaite en voyant la médaille. Je soupirai devant l'air conspirateur de mon amie.

Peu de temps passa avant que Susan vienne me dire qu'il fallait y aller. Gabrielle étant mon témoin, elle était partie avant. Cassandra et Jennifer Hailey m'attendaient. Elles étaient mes demoiselles d'honneur. Susan m'encouragea une dernière fois du regard avant de s'éclipser.

J'étais mal. Très mal. Mon père arriva et me prit le bras. Il sembla surpris en voyant la médaille, mais ne dit rien. Sans doute de peur de me froisser.

Une musique s'éleva alors que j'entrais dans l'église. Sous mon voile, je regardais Gabrielle. Et ce que je vis dans ses yeux ne me plut guère. Elle semblait soucieuse. Tout le monde ne devait pas être là.

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et j'eus soudain envie de vomir. Non ! Nous n'avions pas fait tout ça pour finir avec la moitié du butin !

Je savais pertinemment que la CIA, comme le FBI, ferait traîner les choses le plus longtemps possible… Mais pourquoi tout n'avais pas pu se passer bien du premier coup ? Ca aurait été tellement simple !

Pete me regardait avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je remerciai silencieusement celui qui avait fait que les mariées portent un voile, car grâce à lui la grimace de dégoût que j'avais esquissée était passée inaperçue.

Arrivée devant l'hôtel, papa me laissa pour aller s'asseoir auprès de SG-1 et du Général alors que Pete me tendait une main que je pris.

– Tu es superbe, me sussura-t-il.

Je me forçai à sourire, me sentant soudain moche. Le prêtre commença à parler, mais je ne lui accordais guère d'attention. Au premier rang du côté du marié, trois places étaient vacantes. Les deux frères et le père de Pete n'étaient pas là. Autant dire que la tête pensante de la milice n'était pas là. Si Gabrielle et son équipe ne les arrêtaient pas cette opération serait considérée comme ratée. C'était eux la principale cible.

– … qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais, entendis-je.

Devinant le début de la phrase, j'eus soudain envie de dire que je m'y opposais. Mais je m'abstins. Je jetai un coup d'œil aux invités. De mon coté, les militaires semblaient anormalement agités. Je soupirai intérieurement en songeant que le secret de nos sentiments, au Général et à moi, était visiblement un secret de polichinelle. Tout le SGC semblait au courant. Cette constatation me mit du baume au cœur. Parce qu'ils semblaient tous être pour notre couple…

Mes amis semblaient en pleine lutte intérieure pour ne pas se lever et s'opposer au mariage. Je leur fus reconnaissante de ne rien dire. Mais, en observant la foule du coin de l'œil alors que le prêtre s'était remit à parler je réalisai la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux côtés de la salle. J'en venais à me demander comment ils ne s'étaient pas encore sautés les uns sur les autres en voyant les regards qu'ils se lançaient.

– … Peter Jean Shanahan, voulez vous prendre Samantha Elisabeth Carter ici présente pour seule et lég…

Oh non ! Cette cérémonie allait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût. Je jetais un regard implorant à Gaby qui semblait aussi soucieuse que moi. Pete me regarda en souriant. Il allait dire oui. Je le savais. Que faire ? Que faire ? Thor n'aurait pas besoin d'une idée idiote par hasard ? Parce que je suis à sa disposition ! Non ? C'est bien la peine d'avoir des amis dans toute la galaxie si personne ne vient vous donner un coup de main quand vous en avez besoin.

Soudain trois personnes entrèrent dans l'église et je sentis mes prières exaucées. Lorsque je les reconnus un grand sourire illumina mon visage. Pete aussi semblait heureux de les voir. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi, mais qu'importe ! Je sentis un pendant s'enlever soudain de mes épaules. J'eu un petit soupir de soulagement que seule Gabrielle remarqua. Elle aussi souriait, visiblement contente.

Pour le moment personne ne bougeait, attendant que les trois retardataires prennent place, mais je sentais qu'à mes côtés mon amie s'était tendue, prête à agir.

Ils s'excusèrent rapidement et Pete se tourna vers moi avec une profonde joie peinte sur le visage. J'eux presque honte de ce que je faisais, mais je me rappelais alors qui il était, et ce qu'il avait fait. Non, je n'avais pas honte. Il l'avait cherché !

– Oui, dit-il, rayonnant.

Le prêtre se tourna vers moi, et à cet instant, je sus que je n'aurais pas à lui répondre. Toute cette mascarade allait prendre fin.

– Samantha Elisab… commença l'homme d'église.

Mais Gabrielle, pour mon plus grand plaisir,le coupa.

– Ca suffit ! Allez-y ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure.

D'un même geste, ses agents se levèrent et sortirent leurs armes, ordonnant aux invités de ne pas bouger. Les vitraux volèrent en éclats, laissant apparaître les équipes d'interventions du FBI. Toutes les issues étaient bloquées. William Hobbs, l'agent du FBI chargée de l'arrestation de la milice s'avança, mettant ses membres en état d'arrestation.

– Mais enfin, que faites-vous ? s'exclama Pete en se tournant vers Gabrielle.

– Je vous arrête, lui répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

– Mais enfin, c'est mon mariage ! Et celui de votre amie ! s'insurgea-t-il. N'avez-vous donc aucun cœur ?

Gaby sourit sans répondre.

– Elle en a sans doutes plus que toi, dis-je très calmement.

– Mais Sam, enfin… je ne comprends pas… c'est… c'est notre mariage !

Je souris tristement.

– C'est vrai, tu ne comprends pas Rey. Parce qu'il n'y a pas de mariage. Il n'y en a jamais eu.

Il me regarda avec incrédulité alors que je sentais une joie certaine émaner de mes invités, bien qu'ils tentent de le cacher.

Puis il y eu des cris. Je me retournai pour en voir la provenance. Mais je ne pus pas. Je sentis soudain une profonde douleur au niveau de ma poitrine. Un bruit de métal. Puis… plus rien.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Je revins à moi sans savoir ce qui s'était passé ni combien de temps j'étais restée inconsciente. Je vis le visage de Gaby, penchée vers moi, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Daniel et mon père étaient à côté d'elle, visiblement inquiets.

– Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demandai-je.

Je grimaçai alors de douleur. Mon sein gauche me faisait un mal de chien. Que s'était-il passé, mer…credi ?

Gabrielle prit la parole, elle semblait très amusée par la situation, bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi.

– Dis moi, t'a une chance incroyable ! rit-elle. Se servir d'une médaille comme gilet pare-balles, c'est quand même osé !

Je baissais les yeux vers ladite médaille pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus à sa place et que c'était à son emplacement que j'avais mal. Je me levais malgré les protestations de Daniel et de papa. Je regardais autour de moi. Je n'avais pas du restée inconsciente longtemps. Les choses n'avaient pas énormément changées dans la salle. A une différence près : les militaires, jusqu'alors assis, tenaient maintenant les membres de la milice en respect. Deux d'entre eux – les deux frères de Pete/Rey – semblaient amochés. Le premier était inconscient, le nez en sang, on lui avait visiblement cassé et le second n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme, la lèvre et l'arcade ouverts. Ferretti et Reynolds veillaient sur eux avec un regard mauvais.

Un des frères t'a tiré dessus, m'expliqua doucement Gaby, la médaille a déviée la balle qui a fini dans le décor. Tu as de chance, sans elle, c'était une balle en plein cœur. Tu t'es évanouie. **Ton** Général n'a pas semblait bien prendre l'attaque. Il a refait le portrait du tireur en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui ''dort'' actuellement. L'autre a voulu s'en prendre à Jack, mais les colonels Ferretti et Reynolds ne semblaient pas l'entendre comme ça. Puis tous les militaires sont intervenus.

Je souriais bêtement, songeant qu'une fois de plus le Général m'avait sauvée. Gabrielle me laissa alors pour s'approcher de lui. Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage alors que les agents du FBI amenaient petit à petit leurs prisonniers. A ma grande surprise elle lui donna une grande tape dans le dos.

– Allez, avoue que ça te manque ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

Le Général la regarda. Je vis dans son regard une flamme amusée et… heureuse ? Je ressentis de la jalousie de voir mon amie allumer ainsi ce regard chocolat que j'aimais tant.

– Tu veux dire faire des plans foireux pour arrêter les membres d'une milice de fous furieux ?

Le regard de Gabrielle s'illumina à son tour, et un sourire fendit son visage. La jalousie me piqua. La colère vint s'y ajouter. Et c'est alors que je vis que tous les agents de la CIA regardaient les deux protagonistes avec un sourire amusé alors que les militaires (excepté Reynolds bizarrement) regardaient la scène avec surprise.

– Cela même, répliqua Gabrielle.

– Pas le moins du monde ! assura le Général.

Mon amie eut une moue boudeuse.

– Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne te manque pas un tout petit peu ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le grand agent O'Neill de la CIA ! Le meilleur agent que l'agence ait eu depuis des décennies ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te manque pas !

– Gaby, je te signale que j'ai quitté la CIA de mon propre chef, objecta le Général en souriant. C'est que j'en avais assez.

Je regardais incrédule la scène qui se jouait devant moi. Jack, un agent (enfin, ex-agent) de la CIA ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire ! Et soudain je reconnus le regard de Gabrielle : c'était le regard qu'elle avait à ses débuts, lors de sa formation… Je me souvenais parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle était formée par un des meilleurs agents du moment. Serait-il possible que… J'avais encore du mal à y croire. Quoique ce ne fut pas totalement improbable. Le Général avait le profil parfait pour être dans la CIA.

– De ton propre chef, ricana Gabrielle. Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! Carl ! Arrête de rire comme ça !

Je me tournais vers le colonel Carl Reynolds qui riait.

– Franchement Gaby, tu trouves pas que tu exagères avec ça ! dit-il.

– Si elle, elle ne trouve pas, compléta le Général, moi je trouve.

– Désolée de vous le dire messieurs mais je ne changerais pas d'avis la concernant ! Je ne la supportais pas, et rien n'a changé ! C'est physique j'vous dis !

Elle fit une mouvement de tête pour réaffirmer ses dires et parti avec entraînant les autres agents dans son sillage.

Le Général posa la main sur l'épaule de l'un d'eux.

– Veillez sur elle, lui dit-il. Elle est toujours trop impulsive.

– Ne t'en fais pas Jack, sourit l'agent. Nous ne faisons que ça depuis que tu es parti !

Et ils s'en furent. Je regardais autour de moi sans même chercher d'explication à la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux. J'étais fatiguée, je me sentais sale et usée. Je sortis de l'église par une petite porte pour arriver dans une sorte de jardins. A en juger par son agencement, ce devait être un cloître, mais je ne me sentais pas en état de m'appesantir sur ce genre de réflexions. Le Général semblait s'inquiéter plus pour Gabrielle que pour moi. Il n'était même pas venu me voir lorsque je m'étais évanouie. Une partie de moi-même me rappela qu'il avait mit KO mon agresseur mais je la repoussais. Je me sentais trahie. Trahie par mon amie, à qui j'avais confié tous mes secrets… Elle m'avait menti. La douleur de ma poitrine devint soudain secondaire par rapport à celle qui me serrait le cœur. J'essayais par tous les moyens de la repousser. Pas question de sombrer dans le mélodramatique !

J'entendis des pas dans les graviers, quelqu'un venait vers moi. Je me retournai vivement pour dire à la personne en question que j'avais envie d'être seule… et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec le Général.

– Vous allez bien Carter ?

Si je vais bien ! Bonne question, réfléchissons : mon mariage était un coup monté pour arrêter des terroristes et l'homme que j'aime semblait très intéressé par ma meilleure amie ! Mais oui, tout va bien ! Toute la lassitude que je ressentais peu avant s'était transformé en colère.

– Bien sûr, crachai-je, l'agressant à moitié.

– Vous avez raison, la question était idiote, dit mon supérieur, sans tenir compte de mon ton agressif.

Il regarda l'ancien emplacement de sa médaille.

– Vous n'avez pas trop mal ?

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il semblait sincèrement inquiet. Je sentis ma colère baisser.

– Vous auriez du me dire ce que vous comptiez faire, déclara-t-il. Je vous aurais aidé.

– J'avais ordre de ne rien dire à personne.

– Je sais, ce sont les procédures à la CIA, mais Gaby aurait du me dire ce que vous faisiez, elle le sait d'ailleurs…

Ma colère revint en flèche. Il venait me voir pour me parler de Gabrielle !

– C'est à elle qu'il faut le dire, lâchai-je méchamment.

– Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, je ne suis peut-être plus son instructeur, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de lui tirer les oreilles à ce sujet. Mais pour le moment j'aimerais savoir comment vous allez.

Son instructeur ? Comment ça son instructeur ? Ne me dites pas que c'était juste son instructeur ! A cet instant je me sentis soudain honteuse de ma jalousie excessive. Je me rendais compte que Jack parlait de Gabrielle comme il parlait de Daniel : pour lui, ça n'était qu'une amie.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire.

– Je vais bien.

Il s'approcha de moi et plongea son regard chocolat dans le mien. Je me sentis fondre. Bon sang, c'était fou le pouvoir qu'avait cet homme sur moi !

– Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Je sourie.

– Merci Monsieur, j'ai bien envie de me changer, j'ai l'impression d'être déguisée pour carnaval habillée comme ça.

Sans prévenir personne nous partîmes. Il me conduit chez moi. Comme prévu, les agents du FBI avaient emmené les affaires de Pete. J'invitais donc mon supérieur à entrer. Je montai à l'étage et me changeai rapidement. Je redescendais vêtue d'un jean et d'un débardeur simple.

Je sentis le regard de Jack se posait sur moi alors que j'entrais dans ma cuisine. Ca me faisait tout drôle. Le voir là, debout dans ma cuisine. Il me sourit.

– Alors, ça va ?

– Oui, affirmai-je avec un grand sourire. Ca va beaucoup mieux.

Il y eu un silence. Je sentais qu'il brûlait d'envie de me demander quelque chose mais il ne semblait pas oser. Je pris donc les devants :

– Que voulez-vous savoir ?

Il me regarda surpris.

– Pardon ?

– Je vous connais Monsieur, vous voulez me demander quelque chose.

Il sourit, amusé.

– On ne peut rien vous cacher Carter. En fait, je me demandais depuis quand vous jouiez…

– … la future mariée heureuse et épanouie ? proposai-je.

– C'est ça !

– Un mois exactement.

J'eus l'impression de voir quelque chose passer sur le visage de mon interlocuteur mais je ne fus pas sûre. C'était frustrant. Il contrôlait parfaitement toutes ses réactions. Pour une fois, j'aurais voulue voir ce qu'il y avait au fond de lui. Mais non, il se cachait encore derrière des masques d'impassibilité.

– C'était après que vous ayez accepté la demande en mariage de Pete… ou Rey. Vous n'avez pas été… triste ? Déçue ? Je ne sais pas…

– J'ai été en colère. En colère d'avoir pu imaginer mon futur avec un homme pareil.

– On ne décide pas de qui on tombe amoureux, déclara philosophiquement le Général.

Je le regardais. Comment pouvait-il dire ça et rester aussi impassible ?

– Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de lui, répliquai-je sur un ton léger.

Cette fois je pus voir une réelle surprise sur le visage de mon supérieur. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'un sentiment filtrait de son masque. J'étais assez contente de moi.

– Je vous demande pardon ?

– Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de lui, répétai-je.

Il me regarda incrédule.

– Mais alors, pourquoi avoir acceptée sa demande en mariage ?

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à ma réponse. Certes, je savais ce que j'allais dire, mais je voulais bien le formuler. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire une faute idiote.

– Vous savez Monsieur, j'ai trente-cinq ans, je n'ai pas d'enfants, pas de mari et avec mon métier ce n'est pas facile. Au début Pete n'était qu'une aventure de passage. Mais il a su pour la Porte et là, ça à tout changer. Je pouvais avoir une famille, une vie personnelle stable sans pour autant négliger mon travail. Alors lorsqu'il m'a demandé en mariage… j'y ai vu un moyen de me faire une vie. Je me suis dit que je finirais bien par l'aimer. Il était charmant et son amour pour moi était touchant alors…

Je haussai les épaules avant de reprendre.

– Mais j'ai réalisé durant notre mission sur la « _planète de l'Amour_ » que je ne pouvais pas. Qu'il fallait que je cesse de vouloir contrôler tout ce qui se passait autour de moi et qui pouvait me toucher. Qu'il y avait des choses incontrôlables, même pour moi et que c'était ce qui rendait la vie belle.

Je relevai les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jack. Il était pendu à mes lèvres. Et Dieu sait que j'aimais ça ! Étrangement je ne ressentais aucune gêne à me livrer ainsi à lui.

– Lorsque je suis arrivée chez moi après que vous nous ayez donné des congés je comptais rompre. Mais Gabrielle est arrivée avant Pete… La suite vous la connaissez.

Il ne dit rien. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il était emprunt à des sentiments contradictoires. Il s'approcha de moi et plongea son regard chocolat plongea dans le mien.

– Vous m'avez menti Carter, me gronda-t-il gentiment.

– A quel propos ?

– Vous m'avez dit savoir ce dont vous aviez besoin pour être heureuse.

– Ce n'était pas un mensonge.

– Vraiment ?

– Vraiment !

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Pendant tout notre dialogue nous n'avions cessé de nous rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Nos voix n'étaient plus que des murmures. Je sentais le souffle du Général sur mon visage. Je me sentais extraordinairement bien.

– Vous…

Ma réponse ne fut qu'un souffle mais elle alluma une flamme dans le regard de son destinataire. Une flamme qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui était dans ses yeux à l'église. Une flamme de désir, d'Amour.

Nos lèvres se rencontrèrent sans que je sache qui avait fait le premier pas. Peu importait. L'important était là : ses bras posées sur mes hanches, les miens entourant son cou… Je me sentais si bien. J'avais l'impression d'être à ma place, tout simplement.

Ce qui suivit ne fut que la continuité logique de ce baiser. Je ne crois pas qu'à aucuns moments j'ai réalisé que je n'avais aucuns contrôles sur ce qui se passait… mais je passais les meilleurs moments de mon existence. Et les trois mots que mon amant me susurra à l'oreille ne me rendirent que plus heureuse encore.

Le lendemain j'émergeais doucement, comme sortant d'un rêve. Mais le corps chaud contre moi ne me laissa aucuns doutes sur la réalité de la nuit que je venais de passer. Je gardais les yeux clos, savourant cet instant dont j'avais tant rêvé. Je sentais les longs doigts de mon compagnon faire des cercles en bas de mon dos. Je souris malgré moi. J'étais si bien. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer un regard chocolat aimant. Ce regard à lui seul avait le pouvoir de me rendre tellement heureuse.

– Bonjour Dorothée.

Pour changer, je souris.

– Bonjour, répondis-je en me blottissant contre lui.

Il me serra contre lui avec tendresse.

– J'ai suivi ton conseil, dis-je.

Il me regarda, surpris. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire.

– J'ai tachée d'être heureuse.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

– Il faut toujours suivre mes conseils colonel.

Je fis une moue boudeuse.

– Vraiment ?

– Colonel c'est de l'insubordination ! s'insurgea Jack.

– Faites un rapport **mon** Général, riais-je.

Sans tenir compte de ma phrase il se mit à m'embrasser dans le cou.

– Si c'est comme ça que tu me punis, gémis-je, je vais être insubordonnée plus souvent.

Il grogna en capturant mes lèvres. De nouveau le désir nous emporta. Mais cette fois le téléphone vint nous arrêter. Je vis le mécontentement sur le visage de Jack. J'en fus ravie. Il se pencha, passant sur moi, pour récupérer son pantalon. Je souris en voyant l'uniforme de mon amant jonchant le sol aux cotés de mes vêtements.

– O'Neill, grinça Jack après avoir tiré son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Daniel, reprit-il, vous avez intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'avoir dérangé sans quoi vous risquez de rencontrer « accidentellement » l'iris lors de notre prochaine mission.

Il y eu un silence. J'en profitais pour observer celui avec qui je venais de passer une nuit fantastique. Concentré sur les propos de Daniel, il semblait si sérieux. Un aura de charisme l'entourait. Je comprenais que les Asgards l'ait choisi comme représentant de la Terre.

– Vous avez prévenue Carter ? demanda-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Très bien, je passerais la chercher. Nous arrivons.

Il posa le téléphone. Je l'interrogeai du regard, mais au lieu de me répondre il se remit à m'embrasser. J'eu toute la difficulté du monde à le repousser.

– Jack, le sermonnai-je sans vraiment y croire, nous devons aller à la base.

– Il me faut un quart d'heure environ pour arriver chez toi, alors nous avons le temps.

– Jack ! ris-je.

Je me levais, emportant le drap avec moi.

– Sam ! rugit-il.

Je riais. Je me sentais si bien. Je le sentis me soulever. Je criais son nom sans cesser de rire.

– Puisque c'est comme ça va te préparer, je te fais le petit-déjeuner.

Je le regardais. Mon Dieu, ce que je pouvais l'aimer !

– Tu ne vas pas aller à la base avec ta tenue de cérémonie ? lui signalai-je.

– Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ?

– J'adore ! Mais ça risque de surprendre…

– Ne t'en fais pas, me sourit-il.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et s'en fut. Je me préparai un sourire béa scotché au visage. Je passai sous la douche sans vraiment penser à ce que je faisais, toutes mes pensées allaient vers l'homme qui était au rez-de-chaussée. Une douleur sur ma poitrine me ramena à la réalité. Je baissai les yeux pour voir l'hématome qui subsistait sur mon sein. Je souris en me rappelant le moment où Jack m'avait passé de la crème dessus la vieille. Décidément, mes pensées terminaient toujours vers lui.

Je descendis, enfin prête. Une bonne odeur m'accueillit. Jack était dans la cuisine, vêtu de son uniforme vert. Je le regardais, surprise.

– J'ai toujours un uniforme de rechange dans ma voiture, au cas où, me dit-il en voyant ma surprise.

Nous arrivâmes à la base une bonne heure après l'appel de Daniel. Dans la voiture, Jack m'avait expliqué que SG-9 qui était partie faire des fouilles sur la planète de l'Amour avait découvert des « _informations de première importance_ » selon Daniel.

Une fois dans la base Jack et moi reprîmes nos comportements de militaires. Il passa dans son bureau avant de nous rejoindre en salle de briefing. SG-9, Daniel, Teal'c et moi étions là et l'attendions.

– Bien, que se passe-t-il qui nécessite ma présence alors que je suis en congé ? demanda le Général (ben, ouais, je suis en mode militaire).

Je le regardais. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

– C'est à propos de la planète que nous avons visité le mois dernier, expliqua Daniel. SG-9 a découvert des choses importantes sur leur déesse, Astarté.

– Qui sont ? s'enquit mon supérieur.

– Et bien, commença un archéologue de SG-9, cette planète était sur la carte des Anciens. Nous pensions donc que cette déesse était issue du folklore local où de croyances antérieures à l'arrivée du peuple de cette planète sur la planète justement…

– … Mais ce n'était pas le cas, continua un autre. Nous avons découvert que cette déesse n'en était pas une.

Cette fois j'étais très intéressée, après tout Astarté et la vieille amorienne avaient eu une grande importance dans ma vie.

– Et ? demandai-je.

–C'était une Ancienne, conclut Daniel.

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon rêve-qui-n'en-était-pas-un était l'œuvre d'une Ancienne ?

– Il y a donc de grandes chances pour que l'on trouve des technologies Anciennes sur cette planète.

– Très bien, vous m'avez convaincu, déclara le Général, SG-1 et SG-9 vous partirez là-bas demain à 14 h 00. Rompez.

Nous allions sortir lorsqu'un membre de SG-9 s'approcha de moi et me tendit des plaques.

– Vos plaques Madame, vous aviez du les perdre.

Je prenais l'objet en fronçant les sourcils. C'étaient bien mes plaques.

– Mais je n'ai jamais perdue mes plaques, dis-je en me tournant vers Jack.

Pour appuyer mes dires je sortais lesdites plaques de mon t-shirt. Nous nous regardâmes incrédules.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? s'exclama le Général.

Je secouais ma tête pour montrer mon désappointement.

– Je vais faire des recherches, s'exclama Daniel en sortant précipitamment.

– Moi aussi, affirmai-je en faisant de même.

Je passai la journée à travailler sur les plaques. Elles étaient plus abîmées que les miennes et semblaient plus vieilles. Mais elles me laissèrent perplexes.

J'étais en pleine réflexion lorsque je sentis des bras m'entourer. Surprise, je me retournai. Jack me souriait.

– Tu as encore oublié l'heure, me gronda-t-il gentiment.

Je regardai la pendule. 21 heures 16. J'étais tellement absorbée dans mes recherches j'en avais oublié l'heure.

– Allez viens, me dit-il tendrement, je t'invite au restaurant.

Je ne me le fis pas dire deux fois. Sans prendre la peine de nous changer nous allâmes dans un petit restaurant. Je passai une excellente soirée. Il me ramena chez moi. Bien entendu je l'invitais à entrer. Ce qu'il fit sans bruits. Il se mit devant moi, le visage curieusement grave. Cette expression ne me plut guère.

– Jack, que se passe-t-il ? m'inquiétai-je.

Il me regarda sérieusement. Il me tendit une lettre. Inquiète je l'ouvrais. Il y avait deux feuilles. Petit à petit au long de ma lecture mon visage se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise. Lorsque j'eu fini ma lecture je relevais les yeux vers Jack. Il me souriait. Sans réfléchir je me jetais dans ses bras.

– Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse ! m'exclamai-je.

– Je sais, je t'aime Sam.

J'étais heureuse. Peu importait la suite. Peu importait les missions, les Goa'ulds, les Réplicateurs et tout le reste. J'étais heureuse et j'avais foi en l'avenir. Parce que maintenant, nous l'affronterions à deux. Je ne serais plus jamais seule…

Sur le sol, très vite en compagnie de nos vêtements, gisait la lettre qui avait tout changé.

_**Jonathan, **_

_**Tu m'as appris beaucoup de choses en me formant. Tu m'as appris qu'il ne fallait pas laisser les autres décider pour moi. Que mon destin m'appartenait. J'ai toujours cru que c'était vrai. C'est sans doutes pour ça que j'ai toujours détestée Sarah, elle voulait être maîtresse de ton destin alors qu'elle n'avait aucuns droits dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es marié avec elle, ça reste un mystère pour moi. Mais peu importe après tout, ça ne me regarde pas. **_

**_Je sais que tu as du m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir dit pour Peter Shanahan. Tu dois comprendre que cette mission était importante et que compte tenu de tes sentiments envers Sam et ses sentiments envers toi, il aurait été dangereux que tu t'y joignes. Je sais que tu comprends. _**

_**Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, toi ainsi que Sam. Vous formerez vraiment un beau couple. Je l'ai toujours pensé. Vous êtes complémentaires. Mais ce n'était pas à moi d'en juger. Alors je n'ai rien fait. Jusqu'à maintenant. **_

_**Tu sais, tu as du faire de moi un bon agent, parce qu'il y a peu, j'ai eu une mission de la plus haute importance : retrouver la fille du Président enlevée par des terroristes. J'ai réussi comme tu peux t'en douter. Bref, je suis dans les petits papiers du Président. Je suis donc allé le voir pour lui parler du SGC et de cette loi que tu détestes tant. J'ai appris que le Général Hammond avait tenté de t'obtenir, ainsi qu'à Sam une dérogation. Le projet était en attente. J'ai juste fait en sorte que l'attente prenne fin. **_

**_Je sais que vous êtes maîtres de votre destin, mais un petit coup de main n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, non ?_**

_**Alors voilà mon cadeau. **_

_**Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur possible…**_

_**Gabrielle. **_

_**PS : envoyez moi un faire-part ! Je jure de ne rien gâcher !**_

§ FIN §

**31-07-2005**

**Voila la suite de Aimer. J'espère que ça vous a plut. Je tiens a préciser que l'idée de la scène où Jack donne sa médaille à Sam n'est pas de moi. Je l'ai lu dans une fic dont j'ai, hélas oublié le nom. **

**J'ai fait exprès de laisser des zones d'ombres sur plusieurs sujets. Pour le moment, je ne compte pas faire de suite. Je n'en ferais peut-être jamais. **

**Mais si vous en voulez une, je suis prête à la faire. Il faudra pour ça que je reçoive un certain nombre de demandes. Ce n'est pas de chantage. Plutôt un sondage d'intérêt. **

**En espérant que ça vous ait plu.**

**Eterna**


End file.
